


Teaching You How to Bake is like Teaching a Dog How to Write

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Family Bonding, may can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: May can't cook and everyone knows this. Coulson is convinced he can at least teach her how to bake.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Series: Comfortember 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Teaching You How to Bake is like Teaching a Dog How to Write

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Day 13  
> Prompt: Baking- Philinda  
> For sunalsolove on Tumblr

Everyone knew May could not cook to save her life. In fact, they force her to avoid the kitchen because everyone is convinced food will burn if she’s nearby. Cooking and baking are two different things, right? At least to Coulson, they are and he is convinced he can teach May to bake. 

“Sure Coulson, you can teach May how to bake like Daisy can teach her new dog how to write,” Hunter said laughing. 

Sitting on the floor of the living room was Daisy, Lincoln, Jemma, Fitz, and Daisy’s new puppy. Coulson didn’t fully agree to get a puppy, but Lincoln convinced him because it was for Daisy’s birthday. 

“He’s right Phil, I don’t think this is going to turn out well,” May said holding up some measuring cups. 

Coulson rolled his eyes pulling out the milk from the fridge. “It’s my mom’s chocolate chip cookie recipe and I know it by heart. I promise it’s not that hard.”

That’s when Hunter decided to bow out gracefully and go spend some time with Bobbi. Fitz and Jemma recognized when something was definitely about to go wring and made up some horrible excuse to go to the lab. Daisy picked up her new puppy, grabbed Lincoln’s hand, and pulled them out of the room. She’s seen what happens firsthand when someone tried to teach May to cook. 

They weren’t even halfway through the recipe when May messed up. Coulson, though it was common knowledge that you don’t mix the wet ingredients with the dry ingredients. “Well told you, I can’t be helped.” 

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. “Nope, no, don’t think you’re getting out of this that easy. We can work with this.” 

Coulson forced May to remain in the kitchen until the job was done. There were a few burnt cookie here and there and the batter was probably very clumpy. At least she didn’t burn down the whole kitchen. 

“Is it safe to come back in?” Daisy and the rest of the team poked their head into the room. 

“Yeah come taste,” May said giving them a fake smile. They all went running after that, maybe she had gone a little too far. 

“Well, I think they taste amazing,” Phil said trying to chew the dry cookie. 

“Yeah, yeah they’re bad I know, but I had fun trying.” she gave a more genuine smile this time. 

He smiled back wrapping an arm around her waist. “I’m glad, but you still have to taste them.” May shoved him away and took off running. There was no way in hell she was going to try that brick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
